


Anniversary

by Enecola



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enecola/pseuds/Enecola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kiss meme I got DeiIno + "I'm sorry" kiss. So here you go.</p>
<p>Ino is left hanging by her boyfriend at their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

It was their two years anniversary. They’ve been dating for two whole years now. So of course they’d meet up where they had met each other first, in the park. The sky was clear, it was a sunny afternoon and the flowers bloomed, the only thing missing on this date was Ino’s idiotic boyfriend.

She had been sitting on this bench for half an hour and he wouldn’t answer his phone. It was not the first time the self-proclaimed artist would leave her hanging, but this was a new low. It was their anniversary so for all she cared, he could shove his sculptures up his-

Ino perked up when someone came into view, but it was not him. Of course it wasn’t.

Sick of waiting, she got up, grabbed her bag and made her way to his house. As she stomped through the streets, she was furious with him. What kind of lame excuse would he have this time, she wondered. Art, was her guess. It was always art. Two years ago that was still charming. Kind of.

The day they met, he had thrown a fit in the park, it was a full on temper tantrum because his art professor wouldn’t let him make sculptures, instead he was supposed to draw things. With real paper and real pencils. Ino, of course, didn’t know that. She had approached him and asked him, if he was alright, worried that he might hurt himself if he kept throwing himself on the ground every few minutes after attempting to draw boring trees and bushes and grass and people. He had looked at her and simply stated “You’ll do,” grabbed his art supplies and started scribbling her. His name was Deidara, he was an art student and his professor was a _huge dickbag_. He had invited her to a cup of coffee and was odd, but charming enough.

As she reached his house, she noticed that his mail box was overflowing, indicating that he hadn't left the house for at least a couple of days. “Chances are, he’s dead,” Ino murmured sarcastically as she snatched his spare keys from her bag. Being dead would at least be a good excuse for not showing up and ignoring his phone, she thought as she entered his house, sidestepping one of his creations. What it was, she could not tell, seeing as he had already smashed it to pieces.

“Deidara!” she yelled after she closed the door behind her. There was no response.

Sighing she shed her light jacket and simply dropped it on a clean box of art supplies. The hallway was a mess, but she didn’t bother cleaning it anymore. She was hoping that one day he’d notice that he couldn’t leave his house anymore because of the boxes and figures blocking the door, but even then he’d probably just climb out the window of the second floor.

In the living room everything was as she’d left it a few days ago. Even her mug was still sitting on the dinner table. The kitchen smelled bad as always, but no boyfriend in sight. She took the stairs up to the second floor. His art sold very well. He even managed to get a real house all for himself even though he was still in college. The downside to that was that his performance in class was lacking and his teachers threatened to let him fail.

She found Deidara in his gallery, sleeping like the biggest jerk in the universe. “Deidara!” she yelled again, but he only responded with a grunt. The kind of grunt he would make when he was asleep. Ino groaned and let her bag drop onto the table he was snoring on. She glanced over the place. To her surprise there were a lot of photos of her and them scattered around the table. He had claimed he tossed most of them away, but it was heartwarming to know that deep down her boyfriend was still a sap.

She jerked up her knee to his ribcage. “Darling,” she said this time. Another grunt followed, but it was an “I’m waking up” grunt this time around. From under his curtain of hair he blinked at her sleepily then he sat up straight, eyes wide open in alarm.

“I’m late,” he said.

“You’re late,” she confirmed. “It’s 4 PM,” she added.

Deidara let his head fall to the table with a loud thud. Ino winced just listening to the noise. “I set my alarm this time, I swear!” He flailed his arms around blindly, searching for something. Ino grabbed his cellphone from another unopened box and unlocked it.

“Then you shouldn’t put your phone on silent, you idiot.”

He looked up under his blond hair again. “I put it on silent?” He grunted again.

Ino laughed. She couldn’t stay mad at him for long, especially not when his incredibly terrible skill with electronic devices was at fault. “Go clean yourself and put on something decent. We’re still having a date. And your cellphone can’t stop me!”

He wasn’t a very agreeable man, but when it came to her, he was at least a little obedient. Especially when he just avoided another fight. So he slinked into his bedroom.

Ino looked around. She loved his sculptures, even if most of them were pretty weird. Especially those he made for customers. They often made vases together for her parents’ shop.

She spotted a new bird creation and picked it up. This was the first of his sculpture she’d seen that had joints. He had put a lot of effort into the feathers this time, this definitely wasn’t for a customer. “I like your new bird,” she shouted so he could hear her in his room. There was a response, but Ino couldn’t hear it, as she turned the bird’s head around and the white clay creature exploded.

It _exploded_.

Ino was surprised by how many swearwords she knew as she let the rest of the bird fall to her feet and clasped the right side of her face. Deidara was next to her with a bag of frozen peas in no time, adding in new swearwords for her to use. Her ears were ringing as he pressed a towel and the peas to her neck and face.

“What the fuck, Deidara?!” she screamed at him, as he made an annoyed face.

“I told you not to touch it,” he muttered and grunted.

As if she didn’t hear him she continued. “Were you trying to kill me?!”

“I didn’t even want you to touch it.”

“There are easier ways to break up with me if that’s what you’re aiming for!” Her voice was shrill and panicked.

Deidara looked at her in alarm. “I didn’t! Why do you always feel the need to touch everything,” he yelled in response and flailed his scarred arm around. “And then you blame me when it goes sideways! I’ve been working my ass off on this bird!” He pressed the peas to her neck again signaling her to take deep breaths with his free hand.

Ino wanted to yell louder than him, but decided against it. He was right, even if she hated to admit it. After a moment of deep breathing she asked “Why did it explode?”

His grin was priceless. “It’s a new method to complete my artwork!” he grunted again and Ino sighed. There it was again, his unique perspective on art. “Instead of smashing it myself, it explodes! Imagine a chain reaction like that, Ino!” His eyes gleamed and she didn’t have the energy to tell him that he was completely insane.

She looked down at her shoulder where her skin turned red. “Does it look bad?” Deidara hesitated and she groaned. “I can’t go outside like this! Deidara you ruined our date!” Ino’s voice became a little high pitched as he raised his eyebrow. “I can’t be seen like this, you jerk,” she whined.

Deidara chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek right below her left eye. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
